


Real Truth About: Fetching Coffee, Cheesecake & the Correspondent's Dinner Speech

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e18 17 People, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-23
Updated: 2001-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Response to Challenge "What took so long to get coffee in 17 People?"





	Real Truth About: Fetching Coffee, Cheesecake & the Correspondent's Dinner Speech

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

The **REAL** Truth About: Fetching Coffee, Cheesecake and the Correspondent's Dinner Speech

  
  


"What took you so long?" Larry asked as they appeared with more coffee. Ainsley decided a prudent silence was in order. And there was no way in hell she was looking at Sam.

  
  


"I spilled the coffee, twice." Sam tried to cover. He had a reputation as a klutz so people should buy it. But he struggled not to blush and decided under no circumstances to look at Ainsley. He managed to deflect the conversation but all he could think of was the events of the last half hour. _"Oh God, what I wouldn't do for another half hour like that!!!"_ He thought to himself.

  
  


His mind flew back in time 35 minutes. It had started out simply enough. The whole team was bombing - badly. 'The funny' must be stuck in traffic because they were going nowhere fast . He needed coffee. _Well no, he needed to stop looking at Ainsley and wondering if she bothered to wear a bra under her sweat shirt._ That's what he really needed to do! But coffee would have to suffice for now. He noticed she jiggled slightly as she walked to the other side of the table to get more food. As his mind pictured her bare breasts in his hands he tried to get control of himself. _"She'll hit you with a sexual harassment suit if you're not careful," he thought. "Good God Man, first you nearly swat her beautiful little ass as she walks by you earlier and now you're staring at her boobs! This has to stop. Or START. One or the other! But this holding pattern you're stuck in will be the death of you."_

  
  


For her part Ainsley was not doing any better. _"If I hang around Sam any longer I'm going to gain a hundred pounds."_ She thought to herself. _"Sugar is a poor substitute for Sex."_ Whenever she was around Sam she craved sugar. Well, no she craved Sam. _He would satisfy this craving of hers... Damn. Stop thinking about Sam!_ She told herself. But oh, she could almost feel his hands on her breast and she noticed he'd been stealing glances at them for the last two hours. She said aloud, "do you think they have any cheesecake down there?"

  
  


They'd engaged in their usual banter on the way to the mess. Sam couldn't help wanting to jump her as she bent over to reach for the coffee cream. _"Cream!" he thought to himself imagining the taste of her personal cream._ Her passionate nature intrigued him. It didn't matter that he disagreed with almost every word that came out of her mouth. _How would that beautiful mouth feel circling his...?_ Ugh, Sam was so frustrated he couldn't think anymore let alone find the funny!

  
  


_"If I don't do something to satisfy my... craving... soon, I'll go insane._ " She thought thrusting the stupid tray into his hands. She turned and began scanning the refrigerators for anything sweet. ANYTHING. That's when she found the lone can of whipping cream. It would have to do. She grabbed the can, turned it upside down and shot a little out onto her finger.

  
  


Sam could tell she was put out to discover the cheesecake thing was a joke. _No, it was a chance to spend five minutes alone with her. And what would it be like if she put out for him. Sammy, stop it! You're really getting in over your head here. And stop thinking with the wrong head, you're not helping yourself any._ Guiltily he followed her into the dining area to apologize.

  
  


Her back was to him. Ainsley didn't hear his footsteps - she was trying to stop wondering how the whipping cream would taste on Sam's skin instead of her own. UGH! She had to stop obsessing about that man. He walked up behind her and whispered, "I'm sorry about the cheesecake thing," he started to apologize and then saw the can of whipping cream. He burst out laughing. "I swear you are the only person over ten I know who can eat that stuff straight from the can. Except of course during..." Sam managed to stop himself before he got in too deep.

  
  


"During what Sam?" she asked all wide eyed and innocent. He was already in trouble. Ainsley was no idiot - she knew a sexual innuendo when she heard one. She couldn't help herself. She had to try dropping one more hint. God knows he'd missed enough hints. After the State of the Union she'd done everything short of dropping her bathrobe and jumping on top of him. If the President hadn't come in she probably would have. She squirted some whipping cream onto the tip of her finger and licked it off provocatively. That was all it took for Sam. He was perpetually semi hard whenever she was in the room, but now, he was a rock. Granite.

  
  


"I love whipping cream," she whispered softly. She took the can and squirted the fore finger of her left hand. Sam' chest pounded as she ever so slowly licked her finger starting at the bottom and working her way up. When she took the whole finger into her mouth he nearly went out of his mind. "Want some, Sam?"

  
  


_Good god yes! I want some, I've been lusting after you for months._ He said aloud, "Well you do seem to be enjoying it."

  
  


Ainsley couldn't believe how low his voice had gotten. It had a husky quality to it that tore into her. "I can share, Sam." She squirted just the tip of the same finger and brought it to his lips. She traced them with her finger in a feather light touch then nodded for him to lick it off. Obediently he lapped it off his lips. She wished she had.

  
  


He lifted his hand to take the can. "Here, let me help you with that." He put a small amount of cream on his finger and mirrored what she had just done to him. He heard her breath catch as he traced the outline of her lips. Her eyes closed and she moved lips to almost butterfly kiss his finger. Sam wrapped an arm around her waist crushing her to him and his lips crashed against hers. There was no denying the hunger in it. She tasted so good and he didn't mean the whipping cream. Sam had wanted to kiss her for so long.

  
  


"More Sam?" She invited seductively by whispering ever so softly into his ear. He trailed kisses along the base of her throat.

  
  


In reply, he grabbed the can and squirted some on to his finger tip. She took it into her mouth and licked it off. "God, she's not just teasing!" His mind raced. Sam leaned over her and brought his lips down on hers in another mind boggling kiss. When she brushed her tongue against his cheek he moaned. They stood there, locked in an intense kiss for several minutes. They both knew they should break it off. But neither one could.

  
  


Instead, he grabbed her hand, the can, and took a deep breath and he lead her into the senior staff dining area. He locked the door behind them. Sam, being Sam, had to offer her one last way out. He'd wanted this for a long time, after all he'd been thinking about Ainsley non stop for almost six months. Sam had been almost afraid to think Ainsley might actually want him as much as he'd wanted her. He seductively whispered, "are you sure you still want to share this with me?" He nodded to the whip cream can.

  
  


"All of it Sam." She nodded affirmatively and held her arms out to him. He was back in them in under a second. This time when he kissed her, his hand slid under her sweat shirt to feel her breasts. She murmured softly, "I want it all."

  
  


_"_ Yes!" he thought triumphantly to himself. Feeling bold, he took the can and squirted some into the palm of her hand. He lifted it close to his lips. He swirled his tongue through the cream and spread it into the crevice between each of her fingers. She arched her hips against him and he rubbed her against his swollen groin. Painfully slowly, he licked her palm clean. His tongue felt like silk as it glided between her fingers. Once it was gone and his tongue touched the bare skin she thought she would die from the teasing. She reached up and kissed him deeply.

  
  


She felt so soft up against him. He had to know. Sam pulled the sweatshirt over her head and devoured the sight of her bare breast. He suckled at them hungrily. Remembering the game, he smiled as he reached for the whipping cream. He propped her back against the table. Ainsley groaned as he squirted first the left and then the right breast with just a dash of cream. Her nipples were already pouting in anticipation but the blast of cold made them pebble hard. He licked it off painfully slowly swirling her breasts in his mouth and savouring the feel of his tongue against her tender skin. He pressed up against her so tightly she couldn't help but feel his arousal through his slacks. She traced the outline through the fabric.

  
  


Her voice was as tight as her nipples. "Had enough?"

  
  


"Of you - I'll never get enough." He murmured into her ear and nibbled her neck and jaw. Their lips met again in a sensual kiss.

  
  


"I'm still hungry." She took the can of cream and sprayed the length of his index finger. Starting at the base of his knuckle she slowly lapped at the cream. As she inched her way up she stole a glance at his face. He was staring at her with a gaze that was so predatory she wondered for a moment if she'd pushed him too far. As she licked the tip, sliding her tongue against the nail he groaned her name. With lightening speed she had the whole finger deep in her mouth he almost lost it.

  
  


"So am I!" Sam said harshly as he slid open the zipper of her jeans and reached inside. He stroked her gently and realized she was as ready for him as he was for her. Slipping her pants off he caressed her thighs. Sam slipped two fingers inside her opening and began to pump her at the same time he sucked and licked her breasts driving her to a muffled scream. He couldn't help feeling a small surge at triumph - he'd finally gotten a rise out of his Republican Sex Kitten. And he wanted more.

  
  


"My turn, Sam," she said reaching for his pants. She unzipped him pausing for a moment to appreciate just how aroused he was. It made her even hotter. She applied just a tiny stream of whipping cream along the under belly and licked her way to the top. When she finally wrapped her lips around him pulling him deep into her throat he felt himself close to the edge. Sam lurched free startling her a bit. At her puzzled expression he leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

  
  


"I'm too close... I have to... Please, I've got to..." She smiled and nodded. He fumbled for the condom he kept in his wallet and she helped him hurriedly roll it into place. She stretched back onto the table and as he eased inside he realized he'd never found so perfect a fit. She was dripping with need for him and she was so hot and tight it took his breath away.

  
  


Ainsley shuddered with pleasure almost as soon as he was inside. She'd wanted this for so long. Probably since the first time she'd heard him serenade her in welcome. No, before that. The day she got "the best of him on T.V." she really wanted to get the rest of him - in her bed. This table would have to do for now. That was her last lucid thought. Her body was racked with sensation as he drove for completion. She couldn't help but moan her pleasure as he began to move.

  
  


"YES, SAM, YES Oh God." She whispered his name over and over. Thank God they were in the depths of the basement and no one would know. He whispered her name over and over again, telling her how beautiful she was, how incredible she made him feel. Ainsley climaxed again just one thrust ahead of Sam. Sam came like a volcano.

  
  


"I'll make sure they stock cheesecake overnight from now on." He joked as they rushed to dress.

  
  


"Well at least I know where the Administration keeps the beef!" she gave him one last appreciative look. "I can't believe I just said that out loud."

  
  


"I can." he replied. "You've just proven you're not as conservative as you wanted me to think. But, I think I'd rather have peaches and cream over beef." He kissed her neck.

  
  


"I keep telling you we don't grow peaches in North Carolina."

  
  


"That's okay. What I've tasted of Carolina is much sweeter than any peach." Sam helped her adjust her clothing and said very quietly. "Ainsley I want to see you again - as soon as you get back from Smith on Sunday. I'd offer to go with you but." She shook her head and started to say something. He placed a finger on her lips and she fell silent. "I promise you though, the next time we do this, I won't be in such a damn hurry," he gave her one last kiss.

  
  


"Neither will I." She finger brushed his hair back into place. "I should be home by 4:30 Sunday afternoon. I'd love to see you anytime after that."

  
  


"I'll be there by 5." He sighed not wanting to lose what they'd just found together. But they really didn't have a choice. "We have to go back upstairs." He replied smiling from ear to ear. A measure of sanity had returned to both of them. "That coffee will be cold by now, I better pour some more before they send out a search party."

  
  


"What will we say if they ask what took so long?" She asked him almost shyly. She didn't want to be away from him any more than he did from her.

  
  


"I spilled it." He said simply. "They'll buy that." They walked upstairs careful not to touch one another again.

  
  


Sam's thoughts returned to the present and he caught Ainsley shaking her head slightly. He could tell she was worried his expression would give away the truth about what they had just experienced together. He rejoined the conversation around the table.

  
  


Ainsley struggled to keep a straight face. She could tell what he'd been thinking about. That's why she'd made the crack about beef. She needed to get out of the room for a minute or she'd give it away herself. Teasing him was just so much fun. She couldn't resist it, "And with that, I think I'm going back down to the mess, because, I think I may have seen there, a PEACH." She sashayed from the room knowing that he'd want revenge for that crack. How would he get even? She couldn't wait to find out.

  


End file.
